...albo może jednak nie?
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '''- Odcinek 3 '''Tori: Hejka widzowie, mówi to was wasza supe-duper-ultra-mega-zarąbiście-zajebiście-oldschoolowa-naj Tori! Drake: Gorzej się nie dało. Prawie zemdliło go po tym przywitaniu. Tori: Jesteś zbyt lamerki na taką ksywkę. Drake: To ty tutaj jesteś bachorem. Tori: Wcale, że nie! ODWOŁAJ TO! Drake: Prawda w oczy kole :3 Nadymała policzki i jak dziecko tupnęła nogą. Ruby: Olej go, mnie się potoba Tori: A więc... Ostatnio nasi zawodnicy radowali się pierwszym pobytem na wybrzeżu! :D Inni nieco lepiej bo siedzieli w willi, inni zmagali się z niebezpiecznym żywiołem. Tak bardzo uwielbiam tutejszą pogodę. Po tym jak się rozpogodziło wyszliśmy na świeże powietrze, gdzie zawodnicy stanęli do konkursu kulinarnego. Podzieliliśmy ich na mniejsze zespoły i każdy przygotował inny posiłek. Było trudno, bo musieli sami zdobyć składniki. Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Willa Czarodziejki z Księżyca mogły czy też mogli raczyć się urokami willi. Jako dodatkową nagrodę został specjalnie dla nich przygotowany wykwintny bufet. żreć jeść. <3 W tym czasie Jonathan cieszył się z wygranej, jednocześnie obwiając się za nic nie robienie. Postanowił pójść do sali w której był postawiony wielki bufet . Misty w tym czasie odpoczywała obok po bardzo wyczerpującym wyzwaniu. <3 Misty(PZ): Ha! I co? Jednak jestem warta uwagi! Dzięki komu wygraliśmy? No? No? Kamerzysta(PZ): '''W sumie, to Marry i jej drużyna była dużo lepsza... '''Misty(PZ): Cicho! Zresztą, Marry? Proszę cię, ej. Dziewczyna sama się wyeliminowała, a o przegranych się nie mówi. Tyle. Misty spojrzała na smakowity bufet. Próbowała zlokalizować jakiś trunek. <3 Misty: '''Albo wszystko wypili.... albo stoi za tym Baton... ''Rozglądała się. '' '''Misty(PZ): Lion - on musi za to beknąć. Jej uwagę przykuł Kenny. '' '''Misty: '''Emm, dobrze się czujesz? '''Kenny: '''Czuję się wspaniale, Misty-chan. <3 Chociaż w sumie mogłoby tu być trochę bardziej tęczowo i słitaśnie... ''Temple trafiła do bufetu i natychmiast "przytuliła" wino, które tam było. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: Muszę jakoś uspokoić się po przegraniu swojej KUR** JEB***** CZĘŚCI OSTATNIEGO ZADANIA! No, ale grunt, że wygraliśmy. Nagle coś, a raczej ktoś ochlapał ją wiadrem wody. '' (Pokój zwierzeń)'Temple:' . ''Natychmiast zaczęła upijać się winem i patrzyła na Kenny'ego. Temple ''': Nie przypominam sobie żadnej księżniczki... ''W pewnym momencie zaczęła dokuczać jej czkawka. Misty przyjęła skwaszoną minę. '' '''Misty: '''To cieszę się, że ci się podoba, eee... Kenny. '''Misty(PZ): A ja myślałam, że chociaż on jest normalny... Idiotka. Allie przyszła i zauważyła wino. Allie: OMG! Nareszcie jakiś sok, który jest w kolorze moich włosów <3 Allie zabrała butelkę i poszła sobie. Po chwili było słychać dźwięk tłuczonej butelki. Po kilku minutach Allie wróciła cała oblana winem. Allie: Troszkę ciężko się to otwiera... Ale dałam rady! Hihi! ^_^ Allie usiadła na krześle, bo jej się trochę zakręciło. Allie (Pokój Zwierzeń): 'Yay! Znowu z Abi jesteśmy tutaj! Tu jest tak fajnie i... niebiednie! Ale oczywiście wiedziałam, że damy radę, moje zdolności zawsze są niezbędne w zwycięstwie. ''Misty jak na agentkę przystało, zabrała Allie butelkę wina, nalała sobie kieliszek i położyła butelkę na miejscu. Allie oczywiście niczego nie zauważyła. <3 'Misty(PZ): '''Uwielbiam reakcje ludzi, kiedy to robię. Ludzie są żałośni. Wystarczy trochę praktyki i zwracanie uwagi na ruchy i możecie to robić tak samo jak ja. :3 ''W tym czasie Abi-J'Shiristina wstała z kanapy, bo jej się na kilka dni przysnęło. <3 '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Zieeew... cześć wszyscy! Uniosła w radości poduszkę, która wleciała jej do akwarium. Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): Nie pamiętam co się stało przez ostatnie kilka dni... ale widzę tutaj moją siostrzyczkę Affie, którą lofciam i wiem o niej DOSŁOWNIE WSZYSTKO! W sumie... może to czas na moje inżynierskie skille i czas zawiązać jakieś... dobrze rokulące sojusze! Allie obudził dźwięk Abi, bo tak trochę jej się przysnęło... Allie: Hej! Pomachała w stronę ściany i chwiejnym krokiem poszła do swojego łóżka. Wpadła jednak na Jonathana. Ten spoglądając na będącą zbyt blisko niego Allie ,zachwiał się. Jonathan: '''Oh.. witaj, witaj. Miło ,że jednak nasza drużyna wygrała tamto zadanie.. '''Allie: Nom... ja wiedziałam, że damy radę! I na pewno będziemy wygrywać, bo jesteśmy mimo wszystko lepsi od tamtych. Jonathan: 'Masz rację, jesteśmy.. co by tu nie powiedzieć ich drużyna jest słaba.. ''Nie chciał przyznać ,że nie popisał się na zadaniu, ta myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę ,aczkolwiek i tak tego nie powie. '''Allie: Tak, tak... ale czyja drużyna? '''Jonathan: '''Noo.. przeciwna.. ta z którą konkurujemy.. Szałasy ''Tutaj sprawa wyglądała nieco gorzej. W ich rozpadającej się chałupce zalęgły się jakieś tam szczury, które wyżerały jakieś tam zwłoki innego martwego zwierza. Dodatkowo otrzymali oni liścik w którzym było zamieszczone postanowienie, by conajmniej trzy osoby w nagrodę za przegrane zadanie poszli posprzątać wychodek. A jeśli nikt się nie zgłosi, cała drużyna dostanie utrudnienie w zadaniu.